


Chaos Theory

by sometheaternerd



Category: Dear Evan Hansen, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, Evan didn’t break his arm but still has his anxiety, Guns, Multi, life is strange au, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometheaternerd/pseuds/sometheaternerd
Summary: A Life is Strange/DEH crossover that I came up with at 2 am and already deeply regretting. This is also my first fic so I’m sorry that this sucks





	1. Chrysalis Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this wonderful image by naira-fairfield 
> 
> http://naira-fairfield.tumblr.com/image/165608453685
> 
> I know this is gonna suck so I’m apologizing in advance
> 
> Don’t forget to comment and feel free to offer suggestions and constructive criticism!

Lighting cracked in the sky and thunder roared immediately after the lighting. Evan tried to shield his face from flying debris as he saw a horrifically giant tornado start to wipe out Arcadia Bay. How did he even get here in the first place? 

Evan looked around and found the lighthouse was still standing against the storm. Deciding that the lighthouse was his best place to find shelter, he began to make his way up the path, which proved to be difficult with the wind forces. As he got up there, the lighthouse began to tip over right above him and the world seemed to move in slow motion...

Evan jolted up as he awoke, but thankfully no one noticed he fell asleep. Mr. Jefferson was droning on about the history of photography with Victoria Chase answering every question immediately. Heather Chandler threw a paper ball at Martha Dunnstock.

Evan took a shaky breath. It was just a dream, that’s all it was. But if felt so real. Evan took ahold of the camera that was sitting on his desk and took a photo of himself. Photography just stemmed to relax him. It calmed his anxiety and let him be able to focus on the real world. That’s why he joined Blackwell Academy.

“Evan here as just taken what you kids call a ‘selfie’.” Mr. Jefferson suddenly said. Evan looked up at him. ”Damn it,” Evan muttered to himself as he felt his classmates look at him. Mr. Jefferson started to lecture on how their generation wasn’t the first to discover selfies and how the concept of self-portraits has been popular since the 1800s.

”Now Evan, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?” Mr. Jefferson looked at Evan expectantly. Evan turned red and started to stutter. “Uhm...You-You’re asking me? Let me think, um-“

“You either know this or you don’t, Evan!” Mr. Jefferson slammed his hand on the table in frustration. Victoria raises her hand with a smirk on her face. ”Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created ‘daguerreotypes’, a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror.” Victoria turned to Evan with an evil grin on her face. “Now you're totally stuck in the Retro Zone. Sad face.”

Evan sighed and slumped down in his chair. Class couldn’t end any sooner. As if to answer his silent prayers, the class bell went off and students started to file out of the classroom.

”And guys, don't forget the deadline to submit a photo in the "Everyday Heroes" contest. I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world. It's great exposure and it can kickstart a career in photography. Heather, get it together. Veronica, I’m still waiting for your entry. And Evan, I see you not pretending to see me!” Mr. Jefferson exclaimed as everyone else filed out.

Evan just waited in his seat until the class was empty, save for Victoria talking to Mr. Jefferson and Martha looking through her journal. Evan bit his lip, he wanted to talk to her, but he wasn’t exactly great with words. Instead, he scribbled a little note to her, saying that she takes really amazing photos and she shouldn’t listen to the other girls, and started to leave the class hoping Mr. Jefferson wouldn’t notice.  
Unfortunately, he did.

“Evan, don’t even think about leaving without talking to me yet!” Evan sighed and hesitantly approached Mr. Jefferson.  
”So, any reason as to why you haven’t turned in your project yet?” Evan started to search for an answer. “I’ve...just been really busy lately.” ”Evan, you're a better photographer than a liar... Now I know it's a drag to hear some old dude lecture you... but life won't wait for you to play catch-up. You do have a gift, you have the fever to take images, to frame the world only the way you envision it. Now, all you need is the courage to share your gift with others. That's what separates the artist, from the amateur.” Evan nodded and left the classroom.

Evan stepped into the hallway filled with conversations of passing students. He recognized a few of them. Jenna, Kevin, Henry, Brooke, Alexander, but of course he never talked to them. Evan felt his phone buzz in his sweater pocket and unlocked it, seeing that he had a text.

(11:57 am) Jared: hey loser meet me in the parking lot

Evan rolled his eyes at his ’family friend’ and made his way into the Boys’ bathroom. Evan got to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face, feeling better immediately. As he looked at himself in the mirror, a flash of blue caught his eye. He turned around and saw a blue butterfly flying around in the bathroom. Evan smiled at it and got his camera out. The butterfly landed on a bucket behind a bathroom wall. Evan kneeled down and took a picture of it, the blue contrasting beautifully with the grey background of the bathroom.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and a boy with black hair and a long black coat entered. Evan immediately recognized him as Jason Dean, or J.D. The Dean family pretty much owned Arcadia Bay, and the entire family seemed pretty shady, so most people tried to avoid them. J.D. had an almost manic look in his eyes as he talked to himself the the mirror.

Another boy entered, tall with long brown hair and icy blue eyes, one with a spot of brown. Evan didn’t know his names but thought he looked familiar. ”What do you want?” J.D. growled at the boy. ”You know exactly what I want.” The latter growled back. ”I don’t have anything for you!” J.D. tried to keep his voice low. ”Bullshit, you have hella cash. I know you been pumpin' drugs n' shit to kids around here... I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them. I can tell everyone that Jason Dean is a psycho who talks to himself and has to rely on his family business!” The taller boy taunted. 

J.D. pulled out a gun and held it up to the brunette, who froze in shock and slight terror. ”Don’t even THINK about messing with me, bastard!” J.D. shouted, his voice threatening and laced with venom. ”What the hell are you doing, put that down!” The brunette exclaimed. ”You have no idea who you’re messing with! I bet no one would even miss you, freak!” ”GET THAT GUN AWAY FROM ME!” The boy shouted and swatted the gun away from him. This startled J.D., causing him to accidentally press the trigger. The bullet went straight through the boy’s chest and he fell to the ground.

Evan, who had been watching all this unfold, moved out of his paralyzed state and ran out from his hiding spot with his arm stretched in front of him. Suddenly, the world around him felt like it stopped and Evan felt the sensation like he everything around him started to reverse.


	2. Chrysalis Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it continues! *jazz hands* We got new characters showing up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to find characters to replace the Life is Strange cast while still using the DEH cast. If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to let me know!

The sensation suddenly stopped and Evan jolted up as he awoke. Wait, again? He was back in Jefferson’s class? But that boy who got shot in the bathroom just a minute ago, that felt way too real to be a dream!

Everything that happened before in class seemed to happen again. Jefferson was telling the same lecture, Victoria answered every question, and Heather threw a paper ball at Martha. This was the weirdest deja-vu. ”One way to find out this is actually happening,” Evan thought. He pulled out his camera and took a picture of himself with it.

”Evan here as just taken what you kids call a ‘selfie’.” Mr. Jefferson suddenly said.  
Everything was exactly the same. This was some weird Groundhog-Day shit going on. Evan suddenly realized, he had to stop J.D. from shooting that mystery boy.

”Now Evan, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?” Mr. Jefferson looked at Evan expectantly. Evan knew he had to get out of this as quickly as possible or there wouldn’t be enough time. Quickly, he tried to think of a believable excuse to leave.

“I-I’m sorry, I really don’t feel well, Canibeexcused?” He blurted out the last part. “Nice try, Evan. But you're not going to get away that easy. We can talk more after class.” Evan sighed, he didn’t have time for this! He had to save that boy.

While Victoria was busy showing off, Evan thought for a minute. In the bathroom, was he somehow able to rewind time? Evan decided it couldn’t hurt to try it out. He extended his hand out and felt the familiar sensation that everything started to reverse.

”Now Evan, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?” Mr. Jefferson looked at Evan (again). Since coming up with an excuse to leave apparently wasn’t going to work, Evan decided to use his newfound power to his advantage today. ”It...it was the Daguerreian Process. Invented by a French painter named... Louis Daguerre. Around 1830, I think.” Mr. Jefferson looked pleased. “Well, I see someone has actually been doing their reading! Nice job, Evan.” Evan beamed while Victoria scowled at him.

When the bell rang, Evan tried to leave again, but Jefferson called him out again.  
Evan bit his lip in slight frustration as he made his way to Mr. Jefferson. “Come on, Evan, I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in his picture.”  
The truth was Evan just didn’t want his picture to be judged, but he couldn’t exactly say that. “I don’t have one yet.” Evan lied. “Evan, don't wait too long. John Lennon once said that "Life is what happens while you're busy making other plans." Go on now, don't let me stop you.” Evan nodded and left, hoping he had enough time.

Evan hurried past everyone and ran into the boys bathroom. Thankfully, J.D. and the boy were not there yet. Evan exhaled in relief. A flash of blue caught the corner of his eye. Evan turned and saw the butterfly again. He took the exact same picture of it and his in the same spot, waiting for J.D. to arrive.

Speak of the devil, J.D. stormed in with his manic state and muttered to himself in the mirror again. Mystery boy came right after and they started their previous conversation again.”Don’t even THINK about messing with me, bastard!” J.D. pulled out his gun and held it up to the boy. Evan knew he had to do something this time. “GET THAT GUN AWAY FROM ME!” Evan, having to act fast, hit the fire alarm on the wall.

The alarm blared just before the boy tried to swat at the gun. The taller boy shoved J.D. away and onto the ground. “Don’t EVER touch me again, psycho!” He shouted as he tuned and left. J.D. grumbled and picked himself up before leaving.

Evan slumped against the wall in relief. He did it, he saved that kid’s life. He was almost an “Everyday Hero”. Almost. Evan left the bathroom.

He was almost out the main door when Principal Wells caught him. “Hold up Evan, come here for a second.” Evan immediately started to internally panic. Did he know Evan was the one who pulled the alarm? Evan tried to act calm (or calmer than usual) and walked over to Principal Wells.

“You’re looking pretty stressed out, Evan. Are you okay?” Evan thought carefully before responding.” I'm, uh... I'm just a little worried about my, um... future.”  
Principal Wells looked skeptical. “You are sweating pinballs. Is that all you're thinking about? You can always be upfront with me, Evan. Or have you done something wrong... Is that it? Talk to me.”

Evan thought about lying, but lately he’s been working on be honest to everyone, and beside lying about J.D. was not going to help anyone. “I was in the boys’ bathroom, and Jason Dean was there...with a gun.” Principal Wells raises an eyebrow. “...Jason Dean, you sure?”  
“Yes! H-he was in the bathroom talking to himself with a gun. I saw everything! He was babbling like crazy!” Evan started to ramble. Principal Wells put his hands up. “Okay, calm down. So you saw him, without him seeing you?” “Yes, um, I was hiding behind a stall.” Principal Wells still had the same skeptical look on his face. “Mr. Dean happens to be from the town's most distinguished family. And one of Blackwell's most honored students. So it's hard for me to see him brandishing a weapon in the boys' bathroom. So what happened next?” “He, um, he just left. Is anything gonna happen to him?” “We'll continue this discussion, later, in my office. Please go outside with the rest of your class now, Mister Hansen.”

Evan simply nodded and opened the door, heading outside. “The Deans practically own Blackwell, it’d be no surprise if J.D. got off scot-free.” Evan thought to himself. Evan walked around the campus, watching students skateboard, tossing footballs, and reading. “Would Jason Dean please come to the front office. Thank you.“ Principal Wells’ voice rang through the intercom. At least he was doing something about it. As he walked by, he noticed a girl sitting on the steps and concentrating very hard on her book. Evan immediately knew her, Alana Beck, she was probably the smartest student in Blackwell. Alana looked up and flashed a bright smile upon seeing Evan, a close “acquaintance” of hers. “Evan! It’s good to see you. How have you been? You’re studying photography, right? Good for you! Did you know that every two minutes we snap more pictures than the whole of humanity did in the 1800s? And it was also proven that...” Alana had begun to ramble at this point, but Evan was not one to judge, obviously. “Oh, by the way, Jared passed by and told me to tell you to meet him in the parking lot if you were passing this way. Anyways, it was nice talking to you!” Alana smiled one last Alana Beck Smile and went back to her book.

Evan made his way into the parking lot and found Jared leaned against his car with his phone out. “Finally, what took so long? Did you get lost again?” Jared smirked. “Shut up, that was one time.” Evan groaned. “No really, what happened?” Jared crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Evan took a shaky breath and told him everything, but not including the part about his new powers. “Wow. J.D. has finally gone batshit crazy. Well, good on you for saving your boyfriend!” Jared grinned. “He’s not my boyfriend! I don’t even know him!” Evan grew red.

“Aside from that, I’m worried about what else J.D. could do with that gun.” Jared looked behind Evan. “Uh oh, speak of the devil!” Evan turned around. J.D. was heading forwards them, he looked pissed. Jared tooks about ten steps backwards. J.D. approached Evan, who started to shrink into himself. “Evan Hansen, right? You're one of the Jefferson's photo groupies?” Slowly Evan started to speak. “I’m, uh, I'm one of his students...” J.D. cut him off. “What-the-fuck-ever. I know you like to take pictures, especially when you're hiding out in the bathrooms. You better told me what you told the principal right now!” Evan swallowed. “I just told him what I saw... a student with a gun-“ “No, you told him that I had a gun! And then he dragged me into his office!” J.D. growled. “What did he do? Give you a stern lecture? Give you a rabies shot?” Jared called from his distance. “Can it, Kleinman!” J.D. shouted, his tone getting more violent. J.D. made his way over to Jared but was hit by a passing truck with enough force to knock him down.

“Evan?” Evan looked up to see who the driver was. It was the long haired boy from the bathroom. How did he know Evan’s name? Why did he look so familiar? Wait.... “Connor?” “Ugh, you again?” J.D. grumbled as he started to get up. Jared quickly got into his car and drove away. Connor’s opened his car door. “Evan, get in!” Evan got in a quickly shut the door. J.D. was got up as they drove away. “You have no idea who you guys are messing with!” J.D. called after them.

In the truck, Evan’s breathing started to quicken. “J.D. is so messed up, this day never ends!” He groaned. “‘Oh, and thanks, Connor!’ After five years, you are still Evan Hansen.” Connor shook his head. They fell into an uncomfortable silence and Evan shifted in his seat. “Come on, don’t look so guilty, at least pretend you’re somewhat happy to see me.” Connor looked over at Evan. “I really am glad to see you. And thanks, Connor. It makes perfect sense I'd see you today...” Evan sighed. “I know what you mean, it just seems like that kind of day. What did that psycho want with you?” Connor was still looking at Evan. “I honestly have no idea...” “He’s such an asshole. Good thing your friend was there for you, ten feet behind!” Evan snorted and Connor gave a small smile. “I.. thought it’d be a lot quieter here. It feels so weird to be back.” Connor’s small smile faded.

“I guess Seattle sucked?” Evan frowned. “I guess. It was just so big and overwhelming. It felt like a place for professionals, not me.” “Really? Thought you’d fit right in with all those photo hipsters.” Evan rolled his eyes playfully. “You’re one to talk, Mr. Punk Artist!” Connor smirked at that. “At least you still got your quick-thinking.” Evan smiled slightly.“Yeah, that’s why I’m here.” “Please, we both know you’re here for Blackwell Academy.” “Well, Blackwell is a great school for photography, especially with Mark Jefferson.” “Glad you found a good reason to finally come back.” Evan frowned slightly. “Y-you don’t think I’m happy to see you too?” Connor’s expression became unhappy. “Not without waiting to text or even call for five years.” Evan felt a pang of guilt in his chest. “I-I wanted to, but I was just so tripped out about leaving Arcadia Bay...” “Right, and I’m sure your phone and laptop were someone frozen in the space-time continuum” Connor rolled his eyes and faced forward. “...I’m sorry.” Evan looked down at his lap.

“You’ve been at Blackwell this whole time without letting me know...” Connor sounded... sad. That just added more fuel to Evan’s guilt. Evan kept his gaze focused downwards, and suddenly noticed his camera’s totaled condition. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Evan grumbled. Connor looked at Evan. “Larry’s got a shitload of tools in the garage. Maybe you can fix it at my place.” Evan sighed. “I need specific tiny tools.” Connor gave a half-smile. “Nerd. Our garage is stocked with every hardware tool known to mankind. And Larry is a tiny tool.” Evan fought off a grin, five years and Connor’s thoughts of his dad haven’t changed at all.

“Welcome home, Evan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, Zoe will appear in the next chapter. 
> 
> Also sorry for taking so long I had midterms   
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ They’re over now so I should be able to post somewhat regularly.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments/kudos! ❤️


	3. Chrysalis Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Larry *spooky organ music plays* and get a glimpse of Zoe
> 
> I’m sorry I’m trying to interpret everyone the best way I think I can. And they’re probably gonna be ooc so just a heads up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a good half of this chapter written out and then I accidentally pressed post without preview and then panicked because I didn’t want anyone to see it yet so I had to delete it and restart :/
> 
> Also Happy New Year!

Connor and Evan pulled up into the driveway. The Murphy house looked just like Evan remembered it last, huge and fancy. Evan had always been slightly jealous of how rich they were.

“Home sweet home,” Connor said in a mocking tone as he kicked the front door open. Evan silently followed Connor down the hall. They passed Zoe’s room, and Evan could hear soft jazz band music playing inside. Evan smiled, he’s had a huge crush on Zoe for as long as he’s known the Murphys. Jared had always teased him relentlessly.

Connor opened the door to his room and flopped down onto his bed. “And we’ve reached our final destination. It’s slightly different than when you last saw it.” Evan looked around the room. It looked...barer than Evan remembered. They were only two band posters on the wall. Connor’s dresser drawers were overstuffed and articles of clothing were peeking out through the drawer sides. Most of Connor’s things had been shoved under his bed. Evan saw a board on the wall filled with pictures. They were pictures of Zoe and Connor when they were younger, pictures of Connor with a girl Evan recognized as Rachel Amber, and many pictures of Connor and Evan as kids. Evan smiled at that.

Evan turned back to Connor and saw him lighting and smoking a joint. Connor looked back at Evan. “So tell me, what does Evan Hansen do as an adult?” Evan thought for a minute. “Well... I mostly just take photos. Of everything. I know, it sounds sad, but I really enjoy it. It kinda helps me focus on what’s going around me.” Connor shrugged. “It doesn’t sound that sad. It actually sounds kind of inspiring.” Evan just nodded and smiled.

Connor laid back onto his bed. “Go ahead and find a CD to play.” Evan nodded again and started to look for something to put in the radio. He spotted a metal box under Connor’s bed and pulled it out. When he opened it, a picture was lying on top of all the CDs. Evan held up the picture. The picture was folded in half, with the front half showing Rachel Amber. Evan recognized Rachel from all the missing person flyers around Arcadia Bay. This photo must have been taken a few years ago. Evan unfolded the photo and saw the other half showed Connor with an arm slung around Rachel, flipping off the camera. Both of them looked pretty happy.

Connor leaned over the bed and saw Evan staring at the photo. “Give me that!” Connor snatched the photo from Evan and scowled. “I-I’m so sorry! I wasn’t t-trying to be nosy, I swear! It, uh, it looks like she was a good friend of y-yours.” Connor sighed but his scowl never left his face. “That’s Rachel Amber, right? The girl who went missing? Her flyers are all over Blackwell.” “Yeah, I put them all over Arcadia Bay. She was almost like an angel to me.” A ghost of a smile flashed over Connor’s face before he frowned again. “After you left and Larry still refused to acknowledge that there was something wrong with me, I felt so alone. But then Rachel and I found each other.” “Were, uh, we’re you two a thing?” Evan hesitantly asked. Connor barked out a laugh. “Fuck no, Rachel and I were both hella gay! And we were gonna kick the world’s ass. You would laugh at how different we were, though. She always wanted to be a model.” Connor sighed wistfully. “And then she just disappeared. Without telling anyone. Without....me. And I haven’t heard from her in six months. Look, can you just put some music on?” Connor closed his eyes and flopped back down on his bed.

Evan grabbed a random CD from the stash, put it into the radio, and pressed play. Connor exhaled a puff of smoke. “I’m pretty sure you can find some tools for your camera in the garage.” Evan gave him a worried look. “Are you okay Connor?” Connor didn’t even move. “Peachy. I just need a minute.” “Oh, okay, I’ll be right back.” Evan turned and left the room. As he head down the hall, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

(4:15 pm) Unknown Number: Hey Evan, it’s Martha Dunnstock. I got your number from Jared. I just wanted to say I got your note and I wanted to thank you. It really made me happy :)

Evan smiled at the text and walked downstairs, looking around the house. “Wow, feels like it’s been an enternity since I’ve last been here,” he said to himself. He finally reached the garage door and entered. He figured he should probably be able to find the tools here and started searching. While searching, Evan realized two things. One, Larry Murphy was not only the cliche handy-man dad, but also had a bunch of weird looking files. And two, Evan had a serious butterfingers condition and had to rewind several times after knocking everything over. He finally managed to acquire some tiny screwdrivers after many, many attempts.

Evan walked down the hall and re-entered Connor’s room. Connor opened one eye. “Oh, good, you found them. You can fix your camera on my desk over there.” Evan sat down and tried to fix his camera, but no avail. Connor got up from the bed and walked over to Evan. “Hey, are these the photos you took today?” Connor pointed at some photos lying on the desk. He immediately recognized the one of the butterfly. “I’ve seen this before! Were you...wait, no way! When did you take this?” Evan didn’t even have a chance to respond before Connor cut him off. “You were in the bathroom today...you set off the alarm! Of course! That’s why J.D. attacked you! You...you saved my life, Evan.” Connor sounded so shocked. Evan nodded. “Yeah...I was there.” Connor grinned. “Wow, and he didn’t even know you were there! Now that’s some badass ninja skills!” Evan huffed out a laugh. “Oh yeah, I nearly passed out when I saw that gun.”

“Did, uh, did you recognize me at all?” Connor asked. “You did seem familiar, but I wasn’t completely sure. I think it was the hair,” Evan joked. Connor laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Started growing it out a little over a year ago. So I take it you happened to hear our conversation?” “I just heard some stuff about money, but that’s it!” Connor’s expression turned serious. “Okay, now did you tell anyone?” “I told the principal, but that’s it. J.D. pulled a freaking gun out at you!” “Seriously? The principal? He only cares about anything that involves Blackwell cash.” Evan nodded solemnly. “But I swear I didn’t mention you at all.” Connor smiled. “Thank God, I seriously owe you Ev.”

Connor walked over to one of his drawers and opened it. “Er, I know it was your birthday a few months ago. My grandma gave this to me a few years ago, but I think you should have it.” Connor turned around and handed Evan a new Polaroid camera. It looked like it had never been used. “You still remember my birthday? Thanks! But I can’t take this.” Evan tried to hand the camera back to Connor, who pushed it back forwards Evan. “No way, it’s yours now. I never used it once, but now I’ll know that it will be used awesomely.” Connor smiled, and Evan couldn’t help but give a huge smile back. Connor took the photo of the butterfly off of the desk. “And I’m taking this to remember our reunion.” Evan nodded and kept looking at his new camera. 

Connor walked to the radio and changed the song to something more upbeat, turning up the volume. “Well, now that we got that mushy sentimental shit out of the way, I feel like stage diving! Or thrashing this place! Or BOTH!” Connor jumped on top of his bed. Evan started to laugh. “Oh my gosh, you’re crazy!” Evan giggled. Connor gave him a goofy smile. “Yep, totally insane in the brain!”

They both heard knocking on the side of the wall. “Connor, turn that down! I can’t hear my music!” Zoe’s voice was barely audible from Connor’s music. “Fuck you!” Connor shouted back. He grabbed a cigarette and took a hit before turning back to Evan. Evan pulled out his new camera and took a shot of Connor on his bed, dancing to the music. “C’mon Ev, those limbs broken? Or are you too cool for dancing?” Connor teased. Evan rolled his eyes and started to dance in place before they both heard even louder knocking from outside. 

“Connor? Are you in there?” Larry Murphy’s voice shouted over the music. Connor’s playful expression suddenly turned scared. “Turn it off, turn it off Ev!” Evan ran over to the radio and quickly shut it off. “Connor, I’ve told you about playing that junk in the house!” Larry continued to shout. Connor rolled his eyes. “The music isn’t even on, asshole!” Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. “I’m coming up there, we need to have another talk!” “Oh no, nononononono!” Connor ran to the door and pressed himself against it. “Evan, you need to hide! Now! Larry will blow another fuse and think I’m kidnapping and corrupting you!” Evan frantically tried to think of a place to hide. “Connor, what is going on in there? Open the door.” Larry called. “I’m changing my clothes, chill!” Connor shouted back. Evan finally settled on the closet. But when he opened the door, a lamp fell and knocked some boxes onto the ground. “Connor, you’re stalling, just let me in!” Larry tried to open the door. “My fly is stuck, GIVE ME A SECOND!” Connor growled back. Evan quickly rewinded and moved the lamp before opening the closet door and hiding inside.

“Connor, you’ve got three seconds to open this door. One....two...three!” Larry shouted. Connor bit his lip and moved away from the door. Larry opened the door, clearly pissed. Evan could only helplessly watch from the closet. “What exactly are you doing in here? Do I need to take your door away again?” Larry asked with a stern voice. Connor rolled his eyes and sat on his bed with a bored expression. “None of your business, Larry.” Connor added emphasis to the last part. Larry’s face became tight and he looked around the room. “One of my guns from the garage is missing. Did you touch it?” He said as he made direct eye contact with Connor. Connor glared back at him. “Oh sure, automatically assume I know where it is. Dispite what everyone say, I’m not a school shooter!” Connor growled. Larry suddenly spotted Connor’s cigarettes. “Is that weed?! Why do you have weed in here?!” Connor’s expression didn’t change. “What, are you mad that I found a way to make myself feel better than actually getting professional help?” Evan thought about leaving his hiding spot, but that probably wouldn’t have helped this situation. Larry looked surprised at that response before his frown deepened. “Connor, I’m tired of your attitude and disrespect. I want that pot out of this house by tomorrow.” Larry said stiffly. “Whatever, just get out of my room!” Connor spat. Larry simply turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Connor flipped him off.

Evan came out from the closet. “I’m...so sorry Connor... I had no idea.” Connor just sighed and ran a hand through is hair. “It’s fine, not like I’m not used to it or anything. C’mon, let’s sneak out the window. There’s at least one cool spot we can hang at in this hellhole.” Connor stood up, offered a hand to Evan, and led him out the window.

Connor led Evan up the hill to the lighthouse, the same exact place where Evan’s nightmare occurred. That was...very strange. As they walked by, a deer ran passed them. Connor started to run up to the lighthouse house. “Follow me, slowpoke!” Evan started to jog, taking in his surroundings. It all felt too real. Evan felt his phone buzz.

(5:39 pm) Jared: Hey, you still alive? Did your emo boyfriend do anything to you yet?

(5:39 pm) Evan: No, Jared, and he’s not my boyfriend. Do you remember Connor Murphy?

(5:40 pm) Jared: Yea I remember, thought he was as insane as J.D. for a long time. Speaking of which, I feel like there’s more that happened this morning than you’re telling me...

(5:40 pm) Evan: It’s a long story. I’ll tell you later.

(5:41 pm) Jared: K bye, have fun kissing your boyfriend ;)

Evan groaned before turning his phone off and finished jogging over to Connor, who was sitting on a bench. Connor gave a small smile and patted the empty side of the bench next to him. Evan sat down and looked at the ocean in front of them. Suddenly Connor spoke up. “I’m sorry you had to see Larry go all drill sergeant like that.” Evan shook his head. “I don’t care! I’m sorry you have to go through that...” Connor chuckled. “Ah, well, it won’t be so bad now that you’re here again.” He casually placed his hand on Evan shoulder. 

Evan swallowed. “I, um, hope you don’t mind me asking, but what did you want with J.D.?” Connor exhaled deeply. “I tried to borrow money off of him since my parent’s cut off my account privledges. We were at a bar. He was so blazed, I thought it’s be easy. Next thing I know, bastard doses me with something and I wake up on his dorm’s floor with him crawling torwards me with a camera. Everything else was a blur, but I remember breaking a lamp and making my escape while he freaked out. It was insane.” Connor shuddered. “I met him in the bathroom this morning, figuring he’d me to keep quiet. And then he pulled out the gun.” Connor looked back at Evan. “And then you saved me. We met again after all these years. Felt just like...” “Destiny.” Evan finished for him. Connor smiled. “Yeah. Destiny.” Connor got up and walked towards the edge of the land, Evan following suite.

Suddenly, Evan felt a shooting pain in his forhead and doubled over. When the pain stopped, Evan looked up. He was back at his lighthouse storm nightmare again. “Oh no, please no, why does this keep happening?” Evan looked ahead and saw a deer. It stared at him, like it wanted him to follow. Evan followed the deer up the hill to the lighthouse, catching a glimpse of the tornado. As Evan got closer, a newspaper on the ground caught his eye. He picked it up and looked at the date. “October 11th? Wait, that’s four days away!” The same shooting pain formed in Evan’s forehead again and he fell over.

“-van? Evan!” Evan could hear Connor’s voice. He looked around, seeing he was back at the lighthouse with Connor. No storm yet. “You completely blacked out. Are you feeling okay?” Evan shook his head. “I-I didn’t black out, I had a vision! This-this Friday, there’s going to be a tornado! It-It’s going to take out the entire town!” Evan started to panic, his breath quickening. Connor took ahold of both his shoulders, trying to steady Evan. “Oregon only gets around five tornadoes every twenty years. Are you sure you’re feeling alright? Breathe with me.” Evan followed Connor’s breathing patterns and started to calm down. “I’m not crazy Connor. But there’s something I need to tell you. You’re probably not going to believe it, but it’s true, I swear!” Connor nodded. “Okay, talk to me.” Evan took a shaky breath. “This morning, I had the same vision in class. Then after, I found out that I could reverse time.” Evan waited for Connor to call him insane, to say that he’s lost it, but he didn’t. He just looked confused. “Reverse time? Humans don’t have powers like that.” “How do you think I was able to save you this morning? Connor, I saw you get shot and die! I was able to reverse time and hit the fire alarm. I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m scared. Really scared, Connor.”

Suddenly, snowflakes started to fall from the sky. “The fuck? It’s 80 degrees out! And they don’t believe in global warming!” Connor scoffed, trying to hide his complete shock. He turned back to Evan. 

“Evan, tell me everything. Beginning to end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, I’m not a big fan of Larry. I know he’s a major character and very complex, but I just feel like he could have done more for his family.
> 
> But I love Michael Park and Asa Somers haha


	4. Out of Time Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we pick up where we left off with a new episode!
> 
> And I am so sorry for my long hiatus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey I’m finally feeling productive and I don’t have any other plans so now I can write new chapters!
> 
> My teachers: lol nope
> 
> Also I was having some writer’s block on whether I should interpret Kate’s suicide attempt but I couldn’t think of anyone to replace her
> 
> So I’d like to apologize for my absence. I should be able to update more during the summer.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Evan slowly opened his eyes at the sound of his alarm clock blaring through his dorm room. He sat up and shut off his alarm, rubbing his eyes. Slowly, he dragged himself out of bed.

Evan tried to process everything that happened yesterday. Let’s see, he discovered he had the power to rewind time, ran into his childhood best friend, and is now on J.D.’s shit list. He needed a shower. Yawning, he took the shower supplies from his room and headed to the boys’ showers.

After taking said shower, Evan head back into his dorm room. To his horror, someone already beat him to it. On his photography wall were the words NOBODY MESSES WITH ME, BASTARD written in bold black letters. On his bed laid a defaced photo of himself. Evan cussed. This was definetly the handiwork of J.D. 

Sighing, Evan decided to just get dressed. Picking out a hoodie with a blue polo and khakis (Hey, Einstein had the same exact suit for every day of the week, and he couldn't even rewind time), he left the boys’ dormitory and exited the school.

He was halfway through the courtyard before he heard someone shout “Yo, Acorn!” Evan turned as Jared walked over to him with fake swagger only the deeply insecure were able to pull off.

“H-Hi Jared.” Evan kept walking but slowed down enough for Jared to keep up. “So, things got intense yesterday with Mr. Psychotic Druggie. How’d it go with your boyfriend who just happened to romantically save you at the right exact time?” Jared wiggles his eyebrows. Evan blushed and rolled his eyes.

“Jared, if I have to tell you one more time that he’s not my boyfriend, I’m gonna hurl myself off of the bay and into the ocean,” Evan sighed. “But, I mean, it was nice catching up with him after all these years. I’m glad we were able to pick up where we left off.” “Gaaaayyyyyy!” Jared snickered. Evan tried walking faster, but Jared just started jogging to keep up. Evan tried to change the subject. “Did you see that snowfall yesterday?” Jared nodded. “Sure did, and it just added to my theory that we’re slowly heading into a dystopian future.” Evan was about to respond before he felt the buzzing of his phone in his pocket.

(10:14 am) Connor: Yo we still on for bfast?

Evan smiled before responding.

(10:14 am) Evan: Definetly! There’s a lot I need to tell you. See you there!

Jared looked over Evan’s shoulder and read the texts before giving him a knowing smirk. “Alrighty, well I gotta be somewhere so have fun with your boyfriend. Don’t forget to be safe and use protection!” He cackled before heading off, leaving Evan internally screaming. He put in his earbuds and got onto the bus to the Two Whales Diner.

 

The Two Whales Diner looked just the way Evan remembered it, save for a bit of chipped paint and rust. Evan opened the door and went inside with a feeling of nostalgia. “Wow, that smell of breakfast and the sound of clanging silverware... Makes me feel thirteen again...” Evan said to himself. He found and empty booth and waited. A police officer was sitting at the counter with some coffee. A trucker was also sitting at the counter. The TV in the corner was displaying a newscast about yesterday’s snowfall. Two of Evan’s classmates, Justin and Trevor, were sitting together in a booth.

Suddenly, a red-haired middle aged waitress came up to Evan. Evan recognized her immediately. “Hi Mrs. Murphy!” He gave her a warm smile, which she returned. “Oh Evan! It’s so nice to see you again. And for god’s sake, please just call me Cynthia!” Cynthia laughed as she poured Evan a cup of water. “You haven’t changed a bit, Evan.” “N-Neither have you.” Cynthia quirked a teasing eyebrow. “Like I’m still a waitress at the Diner after all these years?” Evan’s eyes widened. “Oh nononono, I just m-meant that you, um, you still look pretty!” Cynthia laughed. “Nice save. You’re still smart.” Cynthia’s expression turned into a frown. “But I wish you had been here to save Connor. He got in trouble for bringing drugs into the house and smoking. Again...” Evan frowned as well. Maybe he should have intervened... “Uh, yeah I heard that he got into a fight with his dad.” Cynthia sighed and rubbed her temples. “It seems like everyday’s another fight between those two. I was hoping you could be a good influence on him. Guide him into the light.” Evan nodded. “I will be. I promise.” Cynthia tried to keep a positivite demeanor. “It’s really nice that he has an old friend again. He’s been a mess since you left and the whole Rachel Amber incident. Picking fights with Larry, getting high, blasting music through the house...” “Have you been doing anything to help him? Therapy? Medication? Notthatit’smybusinessoranythingI’msorry!” Evan turned the last part into one word. Cynthia shook her head. “We tried when he was 14, but it didn’t help. I’ve been trying to convince Larry to give it another try but he won’t budge.” Cynthia sighed.

“Anyway, can I get you something to eat, dear?” Cynthia pulled out her notepad. Evan ordered his breakfast and Cynthia left his table. Evan looked around the diner while he waited.

Cynthia came back with his food. “Still can’t believe you’re already practically a grown up.” Cynthia shook her head, smiling. “When I looks at pictures of Connor—oh, speak of the devil...” Connor just happened to walk into the diner at that exact moment, giving a high five and fist bump to Trevor on his way over.

“Huh, Mom and Ev, together again! Who would have thought?” Connor plopped himself into the booth across from Evan. “And Connor, looking for a free meal. You've practically put your whole college fund on your tab...” Cynthia sighed. Evan spoke up. “Oh! Um, I'm treating Connor for breakfast.” Cynthia waved her hand. “No, you're not. This is my treat. To you, for coming back to rescue my son.” Connor scowled. “Nobody needs to fucking rescue me.” Cynthia frowned.  
“Unless you set your room on fire smoking out...”

Connor rolled his eyes, the scowl in his face deepened. “Oh, God, here it comes. Didn't you and Larry already read me the riot act last night?”  
Cynthia gave him a look of warning. “Don’t call him Larry. He’s your father.” Cynthia walked away.

After a moment of awkward silence, Evan spoke up. “Uh...You guys are still the same...” Connor directed his gaze back to Evan.  
“Another reason to blow this town. Hold up, what is this shit on the jukebox?  
Connor approached the jukebox and changes the tune into something more heavy. “Now that that's out of the way...” Connor jumped back onto the seat across from Evan, grinning.

“Let's talk about your superpower...”  
Evan took a deep breath. “I d-don't have any explanation. And I can't explain why I saw that crazy flipping t-tornado...”  
“Come on, that's just a daydream. I want proof you can rewind time.” Connor smirked.  
Evan fidgeted and picked at his fingers. “This is all just happening so fast...”  
Connor put his hand on top of Evan’s, stoping him from his picking. “We'll start slow. Right here. Right now.”

Evan blushed and pulled his hands away. He thought for a moment. “Hmmm...I can...Uh...I can tell you every single thing you have in your pockets!”  
Connor looked amused. “You have x-ray vision, dude? I don't even know what's in my pockets. Let me see...”  
Connor looked through his pockets before looking back up at Evan.“Okay, Hansen, impress me!”

As it turns out, Evan did not have x-ray vision with his powers, much to Connor’s disappointment. (“A skull keychain? Do you even know me?” “Sorry...”) Connor then emptied the contents from his pockets and laid them all over the counter. Evan studied them closely. ‘Hm.. his keys, a box of cigarettes, a parking ticket, and some loose change. I can do this!’ Evan thought to himself.

Evan closed his eyes and rewinded back to a few minutes ago. Connor was looking up at him. “Okay, Hansen, impress me!” “Okay, uh, you have your car keys in there.” Connor didn’t look impressed. “Well, duh! That’s too easy. Describe my keychain.” Evan had to think for a minute before he finally said “A cute robot panda keychain. Which, to be honest, doesn’t seem like something you’d have...” Connor laughed at that. “Zoe gave it to me. Not bad, Super Ev! What else is there?” Evan managed to guess everything else correctly, the cigarettes (“Okay, you know I’m a smoker, but how many do I have?” “7.” “Amazing!”), the parking ticket (“What time was I busted?” “10:34 am!” “Booyah! Evan can tell time!”), and finally the loose change (“And how rich am I?” “There’s 86 cents in there.” “Clearly I’m rich as fuck.”) Connor laid out everything from his pockets back on the table and looked back at Evan, completely shocked. “That’s incredible! I literally just got chills!”

Cynthia came back with Connor’s breakfast with a sharp “Connor, get that junk off the table!” Connor rolled his eyes but put everything back. “I am freaking out about what just happened. You have to show me more, something way cooler so I will believe you without any doubt...” Connor said as he started to eat. Evan thought for a minute and the smiled playfully. “I can predict the future.” Connor almost dropped his fork. “No way! Really?!” Evan nodded and watched what happened next so he could impress Connor.

A trucker at the table dropped his mug, a police officer’s radio goes off and he leaves, Justin and Trevor argue before Cynthia breaks it up, and the jukebox goes crazy after a cockroach crawls on it. He rewinded and told all these events to Connor with a small smirk. Connor turned and watched all of these events happen in amazement before turning back to Evan. Connor placed his hand on the table and bowed his head at Evan. “I pledge allegiance to Evan Hansen and the power for which he stands!”

Evan laughed a bit before his expression turned serious. “But seriously, this isn’t a toy...” Connor wasn’t having it. “Screw that! Of course it's a toy! The best toy ever! You can bang anyone with no strings attached, rewind time, and boom, it's like it never happened!” Connor’s eyes lit up like a child. “Maybe you made a move on me and I would never know!” He said with a smirk. Evan turned red and tried to sputter out a response, but Connor waved him off. “You can rewind time. That’s fucking insane! We have to use it to our advantage. Let’s play with it!” Evan shook his head. “I-I don’t have the time.” “You did not just say that.” Connor deadpanned.

Suddenly, Evan’s nose started to bleed. “Dude, you’re bleeding. Are you okay?” Connor pointed at Evan’s nose. Evan grabbed a napkin and wiped at it. “T-Too much excitement. See what happens when we join forces?” Connor thought for a moment. “Then...let's go to one of my secret lairs and fully test your power. You need a sidekick to guide you.” Connor gave a playful punch to Evan’s arm, who winced in slight pain. Rubbing his arm, he gave Connor a small smile.

“Okay, show me the way to your lair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so much editing I stg
> 
> Should I keep updating this fic? Do you guys like it? Is it stupid? Let me know
> 
> Comments/kudos greatly appreciated (^_^)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please shoot me I’ll give you $12
> 
> Also I’ll try to update this when I can
> 
> And yes some of the dialogue is directly from the game


End file.
